A Voice in the Dark: Fallout
by JessamineRose
Summary: One Shot: Sam has to face Runner Five after the confessions he made her during A Voice in the Dark.


This is just a little story that hopped into my head after re-listening to A Voice in the Dark.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombies, Run! I am not making any money off of this little fic. All characters belong to the wonderful people at Six to Start.

With disbelieving eyes Sam watched as Running Five came through the gates. She had done it, she had actually done it. He watched as she slung off her pack, letting Rajit and Dr. Myers take a look at what she had gathered while she was out there, then she leaned forward to brace herself against her knees as she caught her breath. Various people came by to slap her on the back and welcome her back to Abel. He watched as she had a serious conversation with Dr. Myers. Checking for injuries he supposed. Evan Deaubl walked up and handed her a bottle of water, which she grabbed with a smile and drank deeply from.

Watching Runner Five receive a hero's welcome home, he sat back into his chair and removed his headset with shaking hands. If he was honest with himself he knew that he hadn't actually expected her make it home. They'd lost so many runners, and it was so dangerous outside the walls after dark, that there hadn't been any reason for him to expect her to survive. He knew that they others had been humoring him when he insisted that the beacon light be turned on and when he had insisted on talking to her for so long. Nobody had expected her to come back, but there she was.

Thinking back on everything he'd shared with her during her run, he let his head fall back. Well, hell. Now she would really know just how screwed up he wall. He couldn't believe that he actually told her that there were times that he was thankful for the apocalypse. He had actually said that to her while she was running through Zombie infested woods with him sitting safe and sound behind the walls of Abel. He'd be lucky if she ever spoke to him again. How could he expect her to trust him after saying something like that?

Leaning forward he covered his eyes with his hands thinking about every embarrassing confession he'd made to her that night. Imagine confessing that he couldn't even hack Uni to something as strong and smart as Runner Five. He had no idea what she had done before the apocalypse, but he was sure that it was better than barely passing engineering courses. She risked her life everyday to bring supplied back to the base, while he sat in comfort living his teenage dream of doing radio.

Sitting there preoccupied with his own thoughts he almost missed the soft sound of the door latch closing behind him. Spinning his chair around he saw Runner Five leaving back against the closed door. In the dim light of the comms shack he took a good look at her. He wasn't sure if he had ever actually seen her close up since she had arrived in Abel. Bits of auburn hair had pulled themselves free from the thick braid that she habitually wore while running. They framed her pale face, still flushed from running. Mud splattered her muscular calves, and he could see a large bruise forming on her left thigh just above the knee. He was surprised by how small she appeared. She had such a presence when they spoke as she ran that he had somehow pictured her as taller and more imposing, but in the dim light she looked almost fragile, and terribly young.

She lifted her eyes to his, then, walking forward with determination, she grabbed the front of his sweatshirt, leaned down and kissed him firmly on the mouth. He froze, startled for a moment, then closing his eyes he returned the kissed. When they separated, she leaned her forehead against his.

"Thank you Sam," she whispered, "You're the first person I've believed that I could trust, that I've actually wanted to trust, since the Zombie outbreak started, and you brought me home safe, you believed that I could make it back. Thank you."

"Umm, your welcome," Sam stuttered, but I think you were the one who did all the hard work here, I just talked about how pathetic I am."

Runner Five got a fierce look in her eyes, "You're not pathetic Sam. You're honest, and you're the most trustworthy person I've ever met. Do you remember when my helicopter crashed and you helped to guide me here?"

"Yeah, of course. It's only been a couple of weeks after all."

"You didn't hesitate Sam. As soon as you realized that somebody might have survived you started guiding me here. No conditions, no hesitation. Even Dr. Myers put conditions on me being let in, but you just guided me home."

"Well, that's my job," Sam replied, blushing, "I don't do much around here. Can run worth a damn. I have to stay useful somehow"

Runner Five straightened, then turned to look out the window. Sam worried that he had said something wrong as she started speaking again. "Sam," she stopped swallowed then started again, "Sam, tonight when I was running you talked about how you've forgotten people." She swallowed again, and Sam could see a tear rolling down her face in her reflection in the window. "I don't want to be forgotten Sam."

How could he have been so careless, so stupid, he asked himself as she continued. "I know that we barely know each other, hell, the only time we talk is when I'm out on a run, and maybe I'm just another runner to you, just another runner 5 to replace the three that have already been lost, but you mean something to me Sam." She looked back over her shoulder at him, "You make me want to come back here."

Sam opened his arms towards her, "Come here Five." She turned and buried her face into his chest as wrapped her arms around him. "I won't forget you Five, I promise, you aren't just another runner, " He murmured into her hair.

"Anna," she whispered, "My name is Anna."

As he held her, he thought of Alice, the last Runner Five, who'd only gone grey a little over a month before. Alice, with her bright smiles and shy blushes as they'd spoken. He and Alice hadn't had the chance to see where their relationship would take them; he didn't want to make the same mistake with the new Runner Five.

Lifting her face towards his he gave her a slight smile, "Anna then." He gently kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms a bit tighter around her, "I'll remember you Anna."


End file.
